


Gemini Feed

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Tsukishima and Kageyama had always detested each other.





	Gemini Feed

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOOF this is dark I'M SO SORRY   
> I just wanted to write some light angst yet it turned into this.. this was actually kind of fun to write I feel bad ;; but ANYWAYS   
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, as always :~D I also got the title of this fic from the song "Gemini Feed" by banks (give it a listen, it's one of my alltime favorite songs!) anyways, thank you so much for reading! sorry if this is kinda shitty HAHAHA

They had always fed off of each other's hatred, the pain feeling better than the overbearing feeling of loneliness. The push and pull of their twisted relationship made them feel alive when they wished for death. Made them feel like they were laughing when they were crying.  
  
Everyone had the knowledge that Tsukishima and Kageyama had never quite clicked in the way the rest of the team did. They didn't have any type of a bond, unless you count the malicious comments that they constantly spewed back and forth at each other; they had nothing in common but the fact that they were in the same year. They were vastly different, yet in some odd way, the same.  
  
Most of the Karasuno volleyball team assumed the hickeys on Kageyama's neck were from Hinata, but it wasn't the truth. Hinata vehemently denied even hugging Kageyama, much less giving him hickeys; the team would believe what they wanted to. As Kageyama stayed silent, listening to Hinata trying to convince the team he didn't do anything, he glanced over to where Tsukishima was getting volleyballs out of the basket.  
  
He thinks of the night prior, a hazy recollection. Tsukishima shoving his tongue into his mouth, while he himself bit Tsukishima's lip violently, immediately drawing blood. Tsukishima pulling his hair, him digging his nails into the nape of Tsukishima's neck. They both liked the pain. It was better to them to feel a large mixture of emotions, toxic as they might be, than wait for a span of time.  
  
Tsukishima had always been rough with him; not just sexually, but physically, mentally. Kageyama didn't like to admit that the handful of actual fights he'd been in were with Tsukishima. He'd felt the blow of Tsukishima's fist, the blow of his knee, Tsukishima's chapped lips on his own. He'd felt the blind rage of Tsukishima Kei. He'd felt the aura of Tsukishima's miserable, utter defeat permeate and invade his own skin. He knew he'd never feel things like this from another being as long as he lived. The hatred, the sadness, the complete loathing of life as a whole. And God, did he love it.


End file.
